papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Comrade SS
Welcome to my Talk Page. Please leave any message except for spam. Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:18, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Wendy, this means much to me. I'll have to thank you and the staff sometime. With much thanks! Dragonballgtgoku (talk) 03:03, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello there Hey Dragonballgtgoku I will be back on Wikia again after my long absence. Congratulations on adopting this wiki. Do you know what happened to Nebula? Also has any other significant thing happened to this wiki? MC UberXYB 16:31, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ((((formely Slime Guy)))) Deletion Dragon, most pages tagged for deletion should just be deleted, but some may be able to be vastly improved. There is barely any text at all on the listed articles MC UberXYB 16:45, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello There Hey Dragon, I just wanted to congratulate you on adopting the Wiki. I do have a couple of questions: 1. If I were to apply for Admin status, would I do that the same way that I would have before you took over? 2. Why are you deleting/ending all of the projects? (ie. Badge, Enemy, etc.) Thank you for reading this! Assassin5061 (talk) 03:29, October 15, 2014 (UTC)Assassin5061 Hey again! Hey Dragon, Thanks for upgrding me to bureaucrat status! Regarding the message you left me about color codes, how might I go about doing that? Thanks again! Assassin5061 (talk) 21:50, October 20, 2014 (UTC)Assassin5061 Color I think that a darker red would be nice, if you could manage that. Thanks! Looks great! Thanks! :) I don't have a clue. Tomorrow's fine, no rush. Inactivity Yeah, sorry, I stopped being active a while back because people kept coming and going but I couldn't get anyone to stay. Also, Paper Mario: Sticker Star was a pretty disappointing game and I didn't feel like playing it enough to gather all the data for the wiki on my own. Thanks for taking care of the wiki in my absence, I appreciate it! If there's anything I can help you with, let me know and I'll try to check in from time to time. -Nebula- Thank you for your comment, thought I am still a bit of amateur on wiki editing. --Samuraiforever (talk) 22:33, April 16, 2015 (UTC) It's me Hey Dragon, it's me Pony Alfonso from the YTP wiki. I will start to help here because I noticed that there are no much activity here. If there is something in which I can help just ask me. Image Hi Dragon, I have a problem with an image. I wanted to upload a image of The Shadow Sirens with more resolution (6.006 × 4.222) but when I did it and I saved it, the article says "Error creating thumbnail: Invalid thumbnail parameters". Can you help me with this? -(Pony Alfonso) Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars Hi Dragon, Please excuse me for asking, but why is Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars on this Wiki? How is it a Paper Mario game? Is it because it is an RPG game, like the Paper Mario games? Thanks. -PM (talk) 03:01, June 23, 2015 (UTC)PegasusMan Hi New File! Hi Dragonballgtgoku, remember the profile Andreszaid150? yeah so i'm not new here so bye. (sorry i'm tired) hello TheYoshiBros (talk) 16:49, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Tjkayes Vandalism Should we do something about Tjkayes? Every few days he's either adding false info or some fan article. It's just becoming a hastle to have to remove the junk every time I come on here. Emario407 (talk) 17:47, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Why did you delete zombie shroom �� Fanon Articles and Super Mario RPG articles Two questions. I had noticed that there are a few articles on a Super Paper Mario fan fiction written by PegasusMan. Would you like me to keep them on here? I'm not sure if it really fits since users are able to access it pretty easily, but if you would like to keep them I'll leave them there. The other thing was the set of Super Mario RPG articles that are on this wiki. I've gathered that they were left over from a previous owner, but I wasn't sure if I should just leave what's left of them on here. Emario407 (talk) 00:20, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Got it, thanks. Emario407 (talk) 11:56, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Can you delete this carigerioy So when someone greived the steak article they added a cartigorey called I will rape your fucking parents im not joking really look at the wiki activity so can you delete the page of the catagotie - Mr.yoshi 3/13/18 8:57 am (est) At least you seen it - Mr.yoshi 3/13/18 14:59 (est)